Baby Boom
by MasterCaster
Summary: An accident with one of Lisa's experiments turns all of the sisters back into infants. Can Lincoln and Lisa fix this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story involving Loud House.**

 **Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Royal Woods, Michigan. In the Loud House, all of the children were up to their usual activities. Well...except one.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Asked Lori Loud

As you might already know, Lori has an unhealthy addiction to her phone.

"Is it under your bed?" Asked Leni Loud

Lori shook her head.

"I already looked under there." Answered the teen

"Did you check under my bed?" Asked Leni

Lori turned to her sister.

"Do you still think that there's a monster under your bed?" Asked Lori

"I'm telling you, I hear strange sounds under there at night. First there's a sound going "meow" and a odd licking sound." Said the slow blonde

Lori rolled her eyes.

"That's cliff, Leni." Answered Lori

"You can't fool me!" Shouted Leni

Lori shook her head again.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone started to go off.

"That's my phone!" Said Lori

Leni went wide eyed.

"Did it turn invisible?" Asked Leni

Lori simply ignored her and followed the noise outside of the room. She tracked the noise to the room of a certain scientist and baby.

Lori looked into the room and saw Lily sitting on the ground, teething on Lori's phone as it goes off.

"Lily, no!" Whispered Lori

The eldest sister gently took the phone from the youngest sister and gave her a nearby toy phone.

"Now I have to wash this off." Scolded Lori

But before she could walk out, Lori had noticed an odd looking machine in the middle of the bedroom.

"What the?"

Lori headed over to the machine and saw that it was a thick steel box with a plasma ball lightning sphere on top. Lori saw a panel with a few words she couldn't understand, but she found a button with the word "Activate" on it. Lori's curiosity took over and she reached for the button.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Yelled a voice

Lori turned to the source and saw a young, brown-haired girl with a green sweater and glasses.

"Lisa, what is this?" Asked Lori

"That my eldest sister is my new invention." Answered the nerd

"Well, what does it do?" Asked Lori

"I call it the "Age Box", It's supposed to decrease any organic object to whatever young age." Explained Lisa

Lori looked confused.

"And why did you make this?" She asked

"This morning, the milk expired. I don't like to consume expired milk, Lori. You see, when you touch something that has already expired, you place the organic object in the slot next to the machine and after some time, the object will be as good as new!" Explained Lisa

"How come you never used it yet?" Asked Lori

"A few days ago when I was testing this machine, the plasma ball malfunctioned and sent out a sonar wave which decreased age. The good news is that the test was done in a facility so sonar waves bounced couldn't get outside. I was safely blocked by glass so I wasn't affected. So the machine is here so I can fix the problem." Explained Lisa

"oh, okay. Just don't let Lily or the twins get a hold of it." Said Lori

Lisa nodded and went back to work.

A few minutes later...

Lincoln Loud emerged out of his room with a great attitude. Lily waddled into the hallway and saw her older brother.

"Inky!" Said Lily

Lincoln walked over and picked Lily up.

"Hello, Lily!" He said

"Pak!" Said Lily

Lincoln looked at her with a confused face.

Luan Loud heard the noise and stuck her head out of her room.

"She wants to go to the park." Said Luan

"Thank's, Luan." Said Lincoln

Luan nodded and went back to her room to plan for the next April Fools.

"Alright, Lily. Let's get you some clothes on." said Lincoln

The Loud brother carried the Loud baby into the bedroom where Lincoln saw Lisa working.

"Lisa?" Asked Lincoln

Lisa turned her attention to her brother.

"Yes, eldest brother?" Asked Lisa

"When was the last time you actually went outside?" Asked Lincoln

Lisa rubbed her chin

"A few days ago, why?" Asked Lisa

Lincoln began to dress Lily.

"You know what Mom and Dad said. You can't spend the whole week in the house. So come on, me and Lily are going to the park and you're coming with us." said Lincoln

Lisa placed down her wrench.

"I'm not going Lincoln." Said Lisa

Lincoln made a scowl.

"You wanna bet?" Asked Lincoln

"What could you possibly do?" Asked Lisa

* * *

"This is very Undignified!" Said Lisa

Lincoln finished buckling Lily up to the double stroller with Lisa in the other seat.

"Thanks for the help, Lori." Said Lincoln

"Anytime, bro." Answered Lori who was still on her phone.

Lincoln walked out side with the double stroller and started to make his way to the park.

"Lincoln, I command you to let me go this instant!" Commanded Lisa

Lincoln looked down towards Lisa.

"I guess somebody isn't getting any Ice Cream." Said Lincoln

The four year old in Lisa lit up.

"You're right, big brother! I did need some sun." Said Lisa

 **Back at the house...**

All of the sisters were in the living room watching another episode of Dream Boat.

What they didn't know is that a certain blonde is still upstairs unsupervised.

Leni Loud walks out of the bathroom to see Lisa and Lily's bedroom door still open.

"Oops, they forgot to close their door." Said Leni

Before the second oldest daughter grabbed the doorknob, she noticed the machine in Lisa's room.

Curiosity struck Leni like a bolt of lightning as she walked towards the machine.

"What is this thing?" Asked Leni

The silly blonde noticed a red button with the word "Activate" on it, she begins to scratch her chin.

"This button is telling me to activate whatever this is...Okay!" Said Leni as she pressed the button.

The plasma ball on top of the machine begins to shine and shake as a sonar wave came out of the ball.

 **Back with Lincoln...**

"Lincoln?" Asked Lisa

"Hmm?" He replied

"Did you happen to bring a spare diaper?" Asked Lisa

Lincoln began to giggle.

"Did you make a mess, Lisa?" Asked Lincoln

Lisa was clearly offended.

"I'll have you know that I haven't had an accident since I was a at the second year of my life! It's Lily who made a mess." Said Lisa

"Poo-Poo!" Sang Lily

"Alright, let me grab a..."

Lincoln searched the stroller.

"You forgot to bring the diaper bag, didn't you?" asked Lisa

Lincoln began to turn the stroller around.

"Maybe if you didn't try to fight back earlier, I would've remembered to grab it." Said Lincoln

The trio finally made it back to the house. Once Lincoln opens the door, he will see the start to a new adventure.

 **Here is the first chapter to Loud House: Baby Boom.**

 **Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tylerchavis97: Thank you**

 **Codymichelle1: Thanks**

 **Melody Thunder: Thanks**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Quiet the Opposite actually.**

* * *

Lincoln Loud unlocked the front door and entered the house with Lisa and Lily.

"Alright, let's get that diaper bag and we'll be on our...what the?"

Lincoln 7 babies in the Living Room, watching tv while sitting on piles of clothes.

One baby who was sitting on a Jersey noticed the Loud Brother.

"Inky!" Said the baby

All the babies turned to Lincoln and started to smile and laugh; saying Linky over and over.

"Lisa...what's going on?" Asked Lincoln

"I'm not sure. Wait...Where's Leni?" Asked Lisa

Lincoln looked upstairs.

"She might still be in her room, I'll go check. Stay here!" Said Lincoln

Lincoln went up the stairs, leaving Lisa and Lily with the babies.

Lisa approached the babies.

"Odd, how did all of you become infants again?" Asked Lisa

Lincoln checked Lori's and Leni's bedroom to see that no one was in there, he then heard the sound of babbling coming from a few rooms down.

Lincoln walked down the hallway to hear the sounds coming from Lisa's and Lily's bedroom.

He looked in to see a blonde haired baby sitting on a seafoam green dress, chewing on a toy.

"Leni?" Asked Lincoln

The small baby turned to see her brother, she dropped the toy and raised her hands up towards Lincoln.

Lincoln picked up Leni and brought her down stairs.

"I found Leni in your room next to some weird machine." Said Lincoln

Realization came to Lisa

"oh no..."said Lisa

Lincoln sat on the couch still holding Leni.

"What?" Asked Lincoln

"It seems that my bedroom door was left open when we left. Leni must've noticed the door still open and went to open it. She saw the machine and activated it!" Said Lisa

"What was the machine?" Asked Lincoln

"The Machine was supposed to decrease the age of anything Organic. I used some of Lily's saliva as a DNA sample to decrease the age. But there seems to be a miscalculation. I was intending on the machine to decrease age by one. But it seems that our sisters were instead turned back into infants." Explained Lisa

Lisa turned her attention to baby Leni.

"Nice going, pea brain." Snapped Lisa

Even though Leni didn't understand what Lisa said she could tell that Lisa was mad at her. Leni started to cry.

"Waaaaaaah!"

Lincoln began to comfort the crying baby.

"Lisa, Don't be sour towards Leni!" Said Lincoln

Lisa looked at the whimpering baby in Lincoln's arms.

She made a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Leni. I should've made a button lock for the machine" said Lisa

The two looked at the infants on the ground.

"So what will we do?" Asked Lincoln

"I'll go back to my room and see if I can find a way to reverse the effects of the machine while you watch our siblings." Said Lisa

Lincoln was surprised.

"Me?!" Asked Lincoln

Lisa nodded.

"You can manage, just use the experience you have with babysitting Lily." Said Lisa

Lincoln looked at his sisters who were watching tv again.

"Can I call Clyde to help me?" Asked Lincoln

"No! I don't want any other numbskull to activate the machine. Plus, he will just pass out when he sees Lori." Said Lisa

Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I'll be back with some baby clothes, diapers, and toys. Too bad that their clothes weren't affected either." Said Lisa as she headed up stairs.

Lincoln felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see a black haired baby tugging on his pants.

"Hello, Lucy." Said Lincoln as he brought her back I the group of infants.

Lincoln looked towards the tv and saw that the News was now on.

"Let's see what else is on..." said Lincoln as he grabbed the remote.

"Oh, a Disney marathon!" Said Lincoln

The television was blasted with old fashioned animation and the magic of Robin William's role as the blue genie.

"I can do this...I can do this!" Lincoln kept saying in his mind

 **Robin William's role as the Blue Genie is a reference to Disney's Aladdin, My favorite Disney animated movie.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreadedcandiru2: Babysitting is hard**

 **CodyMitchell1: Thanks**

 **Melody Thunder: Yeah**

 **tylerchivis97: More cuteness is on the way.**

 **russmaster2299: Wouldn't that shatter their universe if they watch their own channel?**

* * *

Lisa came down the stairs with a pack of diapers and some shirts for babies.

"Fortunately, Our parents kept a few peices of clothing from our time as infants." Said Lisa

Lincoln looked to see Lisa with 8 different colored shirts.

"Wow...those are coincidently similar colors that they wear today." Said Lincoln

It only took a few minute for Lincoln and Lisa to dress each baby, he then neatly placed their regular clothes next to the Tv.

"Alright, Lori is sky blue, Leni is seafoam green, Luna is purple, and so on." Said Lincoln

"Seems you got it all under control now. If you'll excuse me, I have a machine to fix." Said Lisa as she walked up the stairs

Lincoln sat down in the crowd of babies.

One baby with black hair and a black shirt came crawling up to Lincoln.

Lucy smiled at Lincoln as she waved her hand.

Lincoln grabbed some blocks.

"You want to build a Castle, Lucy?" Asked Lincoln

Lucy began to giggle.

The two began to stack the blocks, Lincoln placed one block and watched as Lucy tried to carefully place a block on top of another. Seeing her trying to be careful looked adorable to Lincoln.

But the small Castle was suddenly pushed down by a brunette baby with a yellow shirt.

Lucy saw that her tiny castle was sabotaged, she hugged Lincoln's arm and began to cry.

The baby with the yellow shirt began to laugh.

"Luan!" said Lincoln

The infant ceased her laughing and turned to Lincoln.

"That wasn't Nice, apologize to Lucy." Said Lincoln

Luan looked at Lucy to see her still crying.

She crawled over to the black haired infant and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head.

Lucy finally calmed down and returned the hug.

"There! Be nice to eachother." Said Lincoln

The two babies began to play with the blocks.

Lincoln watched happily as the other babies either played with toys or watched Tv.

*Growl*

Lincoln heard the growling sound and heard a baby starting to cry.

He turned to see Luna staring at him with tears forming.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Asked Lincoln

"Hungy!" Said Luna

"Oh, alright."

Lincoln grabbed Luna and brought her towards the kitchen. He placed her into the high chair and went to the pantry.

"It's a good thing that Mom and Dad stoked up baby food for winter." Said Lincoln

He brought Luna and the high chair back into the living room and opened the tiny jar.

"Man, this is really weird. It used to be you who fed me when we were young." Said Lincoln

Luna didn't understand what Lincoln said but she smiled anyway.

Lincoln brought the high chair into the Living Room so he can keep an eye one the babies as he feed Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**TylerChavis97: Thanks; they'll find out eventually.**

 **Codymitchell1: yep**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Seems so**

 **Melody Thunder: Thanks**

* * *

Lisa Loud came began to work on the age machine in her room.

"Alright, now all I have to do is find a way to reverse the affects of the machine." Said Lisa as she went to work.

Downstairs, Lincoln was tending to his sisters. Feeding them, burping them, and trying to do his best.

Lori saw a rattle and began to play with it.

Lily saw this and got mad that someone else playing with her rattle. She walked up to Lori and snatched the rattle from her hands.

Lori looked at her hands and then Lily, this is where the water works begin.

Lori started to cry and tried to reach for the rattle in Lily's hands.

"Lily!" Said Lincoln

Lily looked towards her brother.

"That wasn't nice, give it back!" Ordered Lincoln

Lily shook her head.

"Mine!" Shouted Lily

Lincoln stood up, casting a shadow over Lily.

"Do you want to go into time out?" Asked Lincoln

Lily looked down in defeat as she gave Lori back the rattle.

"Look, Lily. I know that you're used to having the most attention but for now, our sisters need some." Said Lincoln

Lily nodded.

"Don't worry, Lisa will fix the machine soon." Said Lincoln

After some time, Lincoln began to play with each baby.

He got a pot and a wooden spoon for Luna to bang on, rolled a baseball gently towards Lynn only for her to push it back barely an inch.

"heh, not as stong as you used to be, Lynn." Said Lincoln

He even played peek-a-boo with Lucy, Luan, and the twins.

Soon, Lincoln saw that he was having a great time with his sisters. But sadly, he knew that it wouldn't last forever.

After sometime, Lana and Lola crawled towards Lincoln.

He picked the two up and got to his feet.

Lincoln wrapped both arms around them as he began to move his body up and down. A thing that his father used to do when they were young came to mind.

"Ride that pony up to town, you better watch out or you might fall..."

Lincoln leans his body forward, making Lana and Lola hang upside down.

"Dowwwwwwn!" Sang Lincoln

The Loud Brother sprang back up to meet a two laughing infants.

"Was that fun?" Asked Lincoln

Lana and Lola laughed.

Lincoln did it again and again, the babies faces were red with laughter.

A few more of his sisters came crawling up to participate on the ride.

"Alright, you guys can have a turn." Said Lincoln

Each Sister got their turn on the pony ride and went into a laughing fit right after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Codymitcell1: yep**

* * *

Lisa Loud searched frantically through the machine.

"Nonononononono!" Lisa said over and over.

"The engine of the machine is fried! It seems that it could only be used two times. Man, this machine takes a lot of power." Said Lisa

Lisa sat next if the machine trying to figure out what to do next.

Downstairs, Lincoln was playing with Luan with Sock Puppets.

"Hello, Luan. I'm Mr. Sock! How are you today?" Asked Lincoln in a silly voice

Luan began to laugh."I don't know about you but I am sure hungry. Maybe I'll have some...Baby Back Ribs!" Said Lincoln

Lincoln brought the sock puppet to Luan's stomach and pretended to eat her. Luan rolled in the ground and laugh uncontrollably.

Lori was busy trying to fit shaped blocks into the right hole until she accidentally smashed her finger with the block.

Lincoln heard Lori's cries and went over.

"What happened to you Lori? Did you accidentally smash your finger?" Asked Lincoln

Lori looked up at Lincoln and raised her hurt finger towards towards her brother.

Lincoln gave Lori's injured finger a small kiss to make it feel better, Lori began to giggle as she hugged Lincoln's arm.

Before Lincoln could do anything else, he smelled a rotten smell.

He looked around to see Leni looking at him.

"Poo Poo!" Said Leni

Lincoln gulped

He walked towards the stairs.

"Lisa!" Called Lincoln

Lincoln heard a door open upstairs.

"What is it Lincoln?" Asked Lisa

"Leni has a dirty diaper, can you come down and change it?" Asked Lincoln

"You've changed Lily's diapers plenty of times before, You know how to do it!" Said Lisa

"Yeah, but...Leni's older than me."

"WAS older than you." Stayed Lisa

"Still! Just because she's one again doesn't make it less weird! And what if she remembers this?" Asked Lincoln

"I doubt Leni or any of our sisters will remember this little adventure. Now change Leni before she gets a rash or something!" Said Lisa

Lincoln looked down at Leni and gulped.

brought Leni to the couch and got everything needed to change the diaper.

"Lets see...Fresh diaper, wet wipes, garbage can. Okay..." said Lincoln

Lincoln took of Leni's diaper only to be hit with a foul smell.

The Loud Brother immediately began to gag.

"Leni! Cough,Cough. What was in that baby food?" Asked Lincoln

Leni was too busy blankly looking up to the spinning ceiling fan to answer.

Upstairs, Lisa heard the sounds of Lincoln gagging.

After finally cleaning her up, Lincoln placed a new diaper on Leni.

"There we go! Wait..."

Lincoln began to sniff the hair to catch more foul smells. He turned to see his baby sisters looking at him.

"Poo-Poo!" They all said in unison

Lincoln cringed

"Bathtime." He said


	6. Chapter 6

**It's finally December!**

Lisa Loud looked at her clipboard where she wrote down all of the things that has happened throughout the day when they came home early from the park.

"4:00pm: Me, Lincoln, and Lily walk in to see the rest of our sisters transformed into infants.

5:30pm: Lincoln has been taking care of our sisters for about 90 minutes already.

6:00pm: I figured out that the engine to the age machine is now fried. We don't have the currency to buy a new one. Maybe it's time to prepare for the worst? At least the video camera I placed downstairs will record the events of this accident for research purposes.

6:05pm: I got a call from one of my colleagues saying that the day we tested the machine, the sonar wave found an opening in the building and went into a field for test animals and struck a full grown cow and changed it back into a calf. It seems that the affects wore off soon after and the cow was back to normal. I have hopes that the same will happen to my siblings but what if it doesn't have the same effect on humans?

6:15pm: Lincoln is about to change Baby Leni's diaper. This would be a good way to test my siblings memories when they turn back to their proper ages. Ugh, I really wish my eldest brother would stop whining.

6:19pm: It seems that it's bath time."

Lincoln turned the knob on the bathtub. Warm water started to fill the tub.

His baby sisters stood with him in the bathroom, curiously watching what he was doing.

"Lisa, come here for a minute!" Called Lincoln

Lisa Loud came into the bathroom to see 9 one year olds staring at her.

"Yes, brother?" Asked Lisa

Lincoln handed Lisa 9 pairs of shirts.

"Run these down stairs and throw them in the wash and grab some towels, please." Asked Lincoln

Lisa folded her arms and he a off an annoyed look.

"And why do I have to do this?" Asked Lisa

Lincoln looked at Lisa with a scowl.

"Would you rather wash nine babies?" Asked Lincoln

Lisa grabbed the shirts and headed downstairs.

Lincoln carefully grabbed Lori and placed her into the tub, next Leni, then Luna, and so on.

Water and Bubbles began to splash everywhere as laughter filled the room.

"Alright, I got the rubber duck, the little boat, the water squirting squid, Light-up goldfish, and a rubber vampire bat for Lucy!" Said Lincoln as he placed the toys into the tub.

Lincoln grabbed the washcloth and soaked it with soapy water and began to wash each of his siblings.

Lisa came back into the bathroom with a bundle of towels.

"Hey, Lis. Do you want to help me with the washing?" Asked Lincoln

Lisa turned to her Brother to see him holding out a washcloth for her to use.

"Fine, but only to get this over with." Said Lisa

The two began to wash the abundance of infants. They had some struggles along the way with crying and resistance but they managed to make progress.

"So, Lisa. How is the machine going?" Asked Lincoln

A drop of sweat ran down Lisa's head.

"Everything is going well. Why do you ask?" Asked Lisa

"Just wanted to know if we can turn our sisters back before our parents come home. I'm not sure how they will react when they see that half of their children became babies again." Answered Lincoln

"I see." Lisa spoke nervously

 **Sometime Later...**

"Done! Said Lincoln

Lincoln and Lisa began to grab the infants out of the tub and placed them all under towels.

"I'll go grab the clothes." Said Lincoln

The pale-haired boy stepped out of the washroom.

Lisa was now alone with her sisters, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and turned towards them.

"Look guys, I know that you might not be able to understand me but if it comes down to you guys having to grow up again. I just want to say that I'm sorry for ruining your lives like this. But I promise that Lincoln and I will be the greatest older sibling you all ever had!" Said Lisa

The babies smile at Lisa.

"Alright, I'm back." Said Lincoln

The two siblings began to dress their sisters in fresh diapers and warm shirts.

"Wanna help me bring them downstairs?" Asked Lincoln

"Gladly!" Answered Lisa

In the Living Room, Lincoln and Lisa began to play with their siblings. Up to the point where the rugrats started to yawn and rub their eyes.

"Looks like it's naptime." Said Lincoln

Lisa headed upstairs and grabbed the biggest blanket she could find.

Lincoln helped her spread the blanket on the ground and placed each of their sisters on the blanket.

The baby sisters grabbed on to the blanket and started to drift off. All except Lynn jr.

"Huh, Dad did always say that Lynn was difficult when she was tired." said Lincoln

Lynn jr began to run around and roll on the blanket which distured the other infants, making them fuss.

Lincoln grabbed Lynn and held her tight. This didn't seem to bother Lynn as she began to wiggle and kick.

"There's got to be a way to calm Lynn down." Said Lincoln

"I can always grab some tranquilizer from upstairs and..."

"No, Lisa!" Said Lincoln

"Well...what about a song?" Asked Lisa

Lights started to go off in Lincoln's head. He remembers a song that his mother used to sing to him and his younger sisters when they were little.

"Great idea, Lisa." Said Lincoln

Lincoln layed down on the blanket while still holding Lynn, he cleared his throat as a familiar song came to his head.

"There was once a time where I was alone

Nowhere to go, no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too"

Lisa layed best to her brother as he placed an arm around her.

"Then one night, as I closed my eyes

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

He told me he wanted to talk for a while

He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely." and

ever since that day."

Lynn's movements began to slow down.

"I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality."

The infants move closer to Lincoln. Luna climbs on his chest while Lucy snuggles against him and Lisa.

"Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free."

Lincoln heard the sound of soft breathing as he looks to see all of his sisters asleep. He too gets ready to fall asleep when he hears the sound of the front door unlocking and opening.

After a long day at work, Lynn sr and Rita Loud come home to hear barely any noise in the house. To them, that means that their kids are in trouble, hurt, or there's an intense episode of Dream Boat on tonight.

The couple walked in the house to see Lincoln and Lisa surrounded by nine sleeping babies.

Rita stared at the sight with her jaw hanging for dear life.

"What's going on here?" Asked Lynn Sr

 **Next chapter is the ending!**


	7. Final Chapter

"What's going on here?" Asked Lynn Sr

Lincoln and Lisa jumped from the sound of their Father's voice.

Lincoln carefully placed Luna and Lucy off of him which woke them up.

The two scrambled to their feet.

"Oh, Hi dad!" Said Lincoln

"Son, what's going on here? And why are there nine babies here?" Asked Lynn Sr

"That's my fault, Father. I brought my failed Age machine home to repair and while me, Lincoln, and Lily went to the park, Leni stumbled into my bedroom and activated machine, unleashing a sonar wave which deaged our sisters into infants." Explained Lisa

"Lisa, you know the rules!" Said Lynn Sr

"I'm not allowed to bring home any faulty devices that can alter the human body and/or DNA." Said Lisa

"Don't be mad, Dad. Lisa fixed the machine so she can change them back to their proper ages." Said Lincoln

"Actually..."

Lincoln and Lynn Sr looked at Lisa.

"The Machines motor was fried and we don't have the money to buy a new one." Said Lisa

"WHAT?!" Yelled Lincoln who placed his hand over his mouth in fear of waking up his sisters.

"How did you get that motor in the first place?" Asked Lynn Sr

"It was a gift from NASA. Unfortunately, I am unable to get a new one since one mother alone cost a fortune." Said Lisa

The voices form Lincoln, Lisa, and Lynn Sr began to wake up the baby sisters. They looked to see that their parents came home.

"So now what?" Asked Lynn Sr

"Well, One my colleagues called me earlier telling me that the previous attempt to the machine decreased a Cow back into a Calf and it recently turned back to its proper age." Explained Lisa

"So our sisters will just change back into their original age?" Asked Lincoln

"That's what I'm worrying about. I'm not sure that the reverse affects will will happen to a human like with an animal." Said Lisa

"What does that mean?" Asked Lynn Sr

"It means that me and Lincoln are now the older siblings if they don't turn back." Answered Lisa

Lynn Sr placed a hand on his face.

"Rita, what do you got to say about this?" Asked Lynn Sr

The room was silent.

Lynn looked towards his wife and saw that she was facing the crowd of babies with a dropped jaw.

"Are you okay, honey?" Asked Lynn Sr

"Momma!"

"Dada!"

"Momma!"

"Dada!"

All of the sisters began to say those two names over and over again.

Rita dropped her purse on the floor.

Lincoln, Lisa, and the Loud Father faced the Loud Mother.

A wide smile grew on Rita's face as she began to giggle like a child.

"Mother?" Asked Lisa

Rita bolted at great speeds toward the infants and sat next to them, the rugrats crawled to their mother.

"Momma!" Said Luna

"Hello, my babies!" Said Rita as she's vegan to play with her daughters

Luan looked towards her Dad and started to crawl towards him.

"Dada!" Said Luan

Lynn Sr picked up Luan and held her close, a wave of memories came back to him.

"Maybe I was overreacting." Said Lynn Sr

"I FEEL SO YOUNG AGAIN!" Shouted Rita

Rita looked towards Lincoln and Lisa.

"Is there a way that you two can turn back into this adorable size?" She asked

Lincoln and Lisa turned to eachother.

"Well, Lisa. Ready to be the second oldest?" Asked Lincoln

"Yes, the good part is that I can tutor our sisters early so that they can excel early in their school days." Said Lisa

"A new era has begun..." said Lincoln

Before Lisa could answer, Lori started to glow with a bright light.

"What's happening?" Asked Lynn Sr

Lori's body started to grow which ripped her diaper and shirt.

Rita saw this and went wide eyed and realized something.

"Lynn, cover Lincoln and Lisa's eyes!" Shouted Rita

Lynn Sr gently placed Luan on the ground as he went towards his two older kids and covered their eyes, he closed his eyes right after.

After a few seconds, a voice was heard.

"ugh, I literally have the worse headache!" Said Lori

"I guess the affects were temporary on humans as well." Said Lisa

"Mom? Why am I on the ground? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES! Shouted Lori

"Next to the Tv." Said Lincoln

"What happened, twerp?" Asked Lori

"I'll explain once everyone puts on their clothes." Said Lisa

Not long after, all sisters have been returned to their proper ages and now clothed.

Lisa then explained to the sisters what had happened.

"So you're telling me that when you, Lincoln, and Lily left for the park. Leni accidentally activated that machine upstairs that turned us into babies?" Asked Lori

"Basically." Answered Lincoln

"Not to be a "baby" but I don't remember anything about the last few hours and Lincoln taking care of us." Said Luan

"Actually, I have video proof!" Said Lisa

"You do? How?" Asked Lincoln

"I wanted to test some research while you took care of them to see how they behaved." Answered Lisa

The Science Loud hooked up a hidden video camera to the TV and pressed play.

Everyone saw how Lincoln took care of his baby sisters, how he played with them, fed them, watched tv with them, changed them, and even sang them a song so they will go to sleep.

"Wow, Bro! You got some singing talent in you!" Said Luna

"That was totes adorable!" Said Leni

Lincoln was them brought into a group hug by all of his sisters he took care of.

"Thanks little brother." Said Lori

"Now I know who to call to babysit in the future." Said Lynn jr

"You're Awesome, Lincoln." Said Lucy

"Looks like someone will be a heck of a Father one day." Said Rita

"Guys, Thanks but Lisa helped as well." Said Lincoln

Without any question, Lisa was brought into the group hug.

"Thanks for your help, Lisa." Said Lincoln

"It was an honor, Lincoln." Answered Lisa

"So what will we do about the machine?" Asked Lincoln

"I'll call a few people and get it removed tomorrow." Answered Lisa

The Family continued to hug each other until they heard the sound of a small bark.

They turn to see Charles as a puppy chasing Cliff who was now a kitten, a tiny waltz perched himself trying to use his wings and a baby Geo was struggling to roll his wheel.

"YES!" Said Lana with joy

"Ah, poo-poo..." said Lisa and Lincoln in unison

 **This is the end of Loud House: Baby Boom. I hope you all enjoyed and keep watch for the alternate ending.**


	8. Alternate Ending

**DreadedCandiru2: Try 10.**

 **Codymitchell1: Eh, everyone has their reasons.**

 **Chainunleash: You're welcome.**

 **Chernoman: Sadly, all good things must come to an end.**

* * *

 **Here the is the Alternate Ending to Baby Boom. What if The sisters(sans Lily) never turned back into their original ages and stayed being infants?**

"Hello, My name is Lisa Marie Loud. It is currently the year 2027. On this day, 10 years ago. A machine I was trying to repair called the "Agebox" was activated by my second eldest (now second youngest) sister named Leni Loud and the machine transformed the rest of my eldest sisters into infants while me, My eldest brother Lincoln, and Lily were out of the house. We had to come home early because Lincoln forgot to grab the diaper bag. Upon entering our humble abode, we were met with a crowd of babies. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. I was busy trying to fix the machine and reverse the affects while Lincoln took care of our sisters but I soon found out that the machines motor was fried. Not having the currency to buy a new motor, I was prepared to tell my brother the news until one of my colleagues called and said that a Bos Taurus(commonly known as "Cow") was affected by a previous experiment with the machine which transformed the animal back into a Calf and recently turned back into its original age. I had hoped that the affects would wear off of my sisters as well. Sometime later, as my brother was obtaining clean clothes for our little siblings, I made a promise that if they never turn back then I will help take care of them as an apology for ruining their lives, even if they didn't understand me I felt like I did some good. To be honest, I actually had a great time with our baby siblings, My brother even sang them to sleep. Heh, he does have a pleasant singing voice. Soon, Our parents came home to see wht had happened. My Father was surprised while my Mother seemed happy. Not long after, I told Lincoln the truth and we both hung on for the hopes of the affects while preparing for the worse. The worst happened...Our sisters did not change back to their original ages. Instead, they were forced to grow up all over again! The first few months were uneasy in a Financial way along with explaining to friends and family about the incident. Luckily, I have friends in high places so that took care of the Government and School Board. Bobby was heartbroken that he had to break up with Lori but he understood, he still makes visits every once in a while. Four of our sisters friends named Haiku, Tabby, Polly, and Giggles came to our house one time asking where our sisters are currently located. Me and Lincoln were forced to show them what had happened and they were met with shock and confusion. But they soon got over it and actually offered to babysit on some occasions. It was a hard ten years but we managed. When our sisters started school, I was there to tutor them and I'm proud to say that none of my young siblings has had one bad grade on their report cards so far! On some nights, one of my sisters would enter my room asking if they could sleep with me because they had a nightmare. At first I was hesitant but agreed. Soon, I was happy to let one of them sleep with me if they ever had an nightmare. Now onto my brother, Lincoln. He has enjoyed being the big brother. His younger sisters constantly looking up to him or me filled him with pride. We even made it his mission to help our sisters find their passions once more! Lincoln Loud, now 21 years old, has graduated High School and is taking art classes for his dream to become a Comic Book artist while singing at a few shows with Luna on the side. He is also engaged to his significant other, Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lincoln still currently lives in the house with us but plans to get his own place soon. And I, Lisa Loud, Now at the age of 14, am currently in my Freshman year of High School. You might be asking why I just don't skip these next 3 grades and move on. Well, I refused to just going to leave my friend, Darcy like that in the dust. So I decided to stay in High School with her. But you may be asking "Why are you giving us such a detailed story of the past 10 years on this very day?" Well It's simple, Today is our little siblings eleventh birthday party. Since our sisters are the same age, we decided to just have their birthdays on the day they were changed back into babies. This is Lisa Loud, sighting off!"

Lisa placed her taped recording into one of her clothe drawers and left her room, heading downstairs.

She was met with a large crowd of friends and family in the living room.

Lisa saw Lincoln hanging up a banner which read...

" **Happy 11th Birthday!** "

The Birthday girls we're running around having a blast.

"Alright everyone, time for cake!" announced Lynn Sr

All 9 girls ran into the dining room and sat at the table where a giant cake with number candles stood.

"Can I blow out the candles this time?" asked Lily

"No, you did it last year. It's my turn!" answered Lynn Jr

"I want to do it!" said Lucy

"Sorry Spooky, Beauty before Goth!" said Lola

All the girls began to argue on who was going to blow out the candles.

"Girls!" shouted Lincoln

All the little sisters faces their big brother.

"What did we say about arguing?" asked Lincoln

The girls look down on shame.

"Not to do it." said the sisters in unison

"That's right. And besides, Lisa knows who goes next." said Lincoln

The sisters face Lisa with anticipation.

"It's Leni's turn." said Lisa

All sisters except Leni groaned.

"Yay!" shouted Leni as she leaned towards the cake and blew out the candles.

The entire crowd cheered.

Soon it was time for presents.

Lori got a new phone by her soon-to-be Brother in Law, Bobby.

Leni got a new dressing mannequin from Lisa.

Luna got the new Mick Swagger album from her Aunt Tabby.

Luan got a new joke book from her Aunt Giggles

Lynn jr got a Basketball from her Aunt Polly.

Lucy got a new peom book from her Aunt Haiku.

Lana got a National Geographic Magazine subscription from Rita.

Lola got a new dress from Lincoln.

And Lily has taken up the hobby of photography so Lynn Sr bought her a camera.

Then came the Birthday games involving a piñata.

All siblings excluding Lisa who stood at the side began to each swing at the Piñata but all didn't even make a tear in the candy filled object.

"That is one tough Piñata." said Rita Loud

Lincoln began to scratch his chin until he realized that Lisa hasn't had a turn.

"Hey Lisa, how about you try?" asked Lincoln

Lisa crossed her arms.

"Brother, that piñata isn't easily breakable. You and Lynn took a swing and it didn't even dent. I doubt that my lack of masculinity will suffice." said Lisa

"Oh, come on Lisa!" said Lori

"Lisa!"

"Lisa!"

"Lisa!"

"Lisa!"

Everyone began to cheer Lisa's name.

"Fine, I'll give it a try." pouted Lisa

Lisa Loud walked towards her siblings and grabbed the baseball bat. She began to hold it in an awkward way since she really never did anything sport related.

"Let me help you with that." said Lynn jr

Lynn readjusted the baseball bat in Lisa's hands.

"Now give it a big swing!" said Lana

"Okay, fine. But don't be surprised if I don't penetrate the Piñata's wrapping!" warned Lisa

The Loud Scientist aimed the bat at the horse shaped candy bag and and gave the bat a nice swing.

The Piñata shattered upon impact, releasing all the goodies on the ground.

Lisa was surprised at what just happened. She looked at the bat in her hands then back at the candy pile on the ground.

The sisters ran into the pile of sweets and began to grab as much as they could carry.

Lincoln came up to Lisa and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"See Lisa, you do have it in you!" said Lincoln

Lisa turned to Lincoln with wide eyes.

"Lincoln, did you see that?!" yelled Lisa

"Yeah, why?" asked Lincoln

"I broke the very Piñata that not even Lynn could break!" said Lisa

"I guess chasing our sisters around for the past 10 years have you some muscle growth." said Lincoln

Later, all the guest began to leave the house.

The only person out of the family was Ronnie Anne and Bobby. Ronnie was snoozing on the couch as Bobby was helping with cleaning.

All the sisters have passed out due to the amount of energy they used today so Lincoln and Lisa carried each to bed.

Lincoln had Luna in his arms as Lisa carried Lucy.

After sometime, all of the sisters are now sleeping in their proper beds.

"Great job today, Lisa." said Lincoln

"Thanks, eldest brother." answered Lisa

"So are we gonna tell them the truth about their ages one day?" asked Lincoln

"One day when the time is right." said Lisa

"Heh, I can only imagine their reactions when they find out." said Lincoln

"I fear that Lori will be the most upset with us." said Lisa

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll get through it like we've been doing for these past 10 years." Lincoln reassured

"You're right, Brother." said Lisa as she hugged Lincoln

Lincoln hugged Lisa back.

The parents smiled at this adorable sibling moment.

Even if life has a dramatic change, there is always light at the end of the tunnel.

The End

 **Thank you all who read and reviewed this story. When I first thought of this idea, I didn't think that it would get much attention but I was wrong. And if some of you are wondering, yes, I will make more family moments stories in the future.**

 **God Bless you all!**


End file.
